<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh no, oh yes! by moondanse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013458">oh no, oh yes!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse'>moondanse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, brother's best friend au, no plot just soft, or so they think... but they ain't shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization smacks Taeil in the head and he groans. Feelings. For Johnny's little brother. God, he's so fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh no, oh yes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! pls enjoy this fluffy nonsensical mess :^) hyuckil are in love, you can't change my mind.</p><p>this has three different POVs (johnny, hyuck, taeil) so i hope it isn't too confusing. i struggled with the balance a bit but i think it turned out okay. also, donghyuck is 18 and taeil is 24. </p><p>thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung! Taeil hyung, is that you?”</p><p>Taeil is minding his own business when he hears an unfamiliar voice calling out his name. Confused, he swivels around and scans the area for anyone he might know. He doesn’t see any familiar faces; instead, he sees a young man barreling towards him, hands waving excitedly. </p><p>“Uh…hello?” he greets, unsure of what’s happening. He waves a tentative hand and examines the boy as he moves closer. He’s got long legs, smooth honeyed skin and a near perfect jawline. For a moment Taeil wonders if this is some sort of dream. Hot strangers don’t usually come up to him like this. And why does this particular hot stranger know his name?</p><p>Hot Stranger (Taeil feels a bit bad referring to him as such, but he really <em> is </em>hot) stops in front of him and smiles. Taeil is struck by the actual, literal sparkle in his eyes and the way his fluffy hair bounces a bit as his running slows. There’s something familiar in the slope of his nose, the curve of his smile, but he’s too distracted to place it. </p><p>“It really is you!” Hot Stranger chimes. His voice sounds like sugar, sweet and addicting. “Wow, hyung, look at you! You look amazing!”</p><p>Taeil flushes red - how could such a beautiful specimen say <em> he </em>looks amazing - and suddenly it hits him. Hot Stranger isn’t a stranger at all. He’s—</p><p>“Donghyuck?” Taeil’s eyes widen in complete and utter shock. “Holy shit. Lee Donghyuck?”</p><p>Hot Stranger - <em> Donghyuck </em> - giggles, and reaches out to lightly touch Taeil’s arm. Taeil nearly goes into cardiac arrest at the contact. All he can think is <em> holy shit, holy shit. </em> When did Donghyuck get <em> hot?! </em></p><p>“The one and only!” Donghyuck grins. “How are you, hyung? Johnny hyung told me you were getting your Master’s here, but I didn’t think I’d run into you so soon!”</p><p>Taeil manages to compose himself enough to respond. “Oh, um, I’m good! I didn’t know you moved out here…” he says, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He hasn’t seen Donghyuck in at least five years, back when he and Johnny were starting college. Donghyuck was just a kid back then, but now he’s grown up. And boy was puberty kind to him or what? Taeil coughs awkwardly, trying not to stare too hard. “You look. Good. Wow.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s cheeks bloom a rosy pink as he sends a shy smile, and Taeil catches a glimpse of the young boy he once knew. Wow, it really is him. </p><p>“Thanks hyung,” he says. Taeil doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s eyes slide over him, checking him out. <em> Oh. </em>“You’re not so bad yourself.”</p><p>Taeil coughs again and Donghyuck laughs. He’s wholly unprepared for how the sound causes his heart beat to quicken. God, he’s so fucked. </p><p>“I just moved here for university,” Donghyuck continues. “I’m living in the dorms on campus. We should get together some time! Catch up!”</p><p>“Y-yeah, sure,” Taeil agrees without thinking. “I’m a bit busy right now, though…”</p><p>He’d been on his way to his own classes when Donghyuck approached him. His sudden appearance has him flustered, though, and he can hardly remember which building he’s supposed to be heading towards. He furrows his brow, deep in thought. </p><p>“I didn’t mean right now, silly,” Donghyuck laughs again. “Here - give me your phone. I’ll put my number in, then you can text me when you’re free. Sound good?”</p><p>Taeil thinks that sounds excellent. Sounds dangerous. Sounds like it’s probably a very bad idea, but one that he can’t resist. He nods and hands Donghyuck his cell phone, watching in mild fascination as his long fingers tap at the screen. </p><p>“There!” Donghyuck smiles and hands the phone back. “It was so good to run into you, hyung. I’ll see you around?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Taeil nods, breathless. “See you.”</p><p>Donghyuck gives him an affectionate pat on the shoulder and saunters away. Taeil stares at the new contact in his phone and gulps. </p><p>Looks like this school year just got a little more interesting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s sitting on his lunch break when he gets a phone call.</p><p>“Go for Johnny,” he answers, leaning back in his chair. He can practically hear Taeil rolling his eyes on the other side of the line. He grins and pops a carrot into his mouth.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me Donghyuck was going to school here,” Taeil says. No greeting, no <em> Hi, John, how are you? </em>Just accusations, right off the bat. Johnny snorts.</p><p>“I didn’t know it was important?” he says. “But yeah, I helped him move in last weekend. Why, is he bothering you?” Johnny has distinct memories of the two of them hanging out as teens, minding their own business only to be interrupted by a tiny Donghyuck asking to join them. He was constantly hanging around whenever Taeil came over, inserting himself into their plans and mooching off their snacks. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d latched onto his friend like a leech again, now that they’re living in the same area.</p><p>“No,” Taeil answers quickly. There’s something strange in his tone of voice, but Johnny can’t quite place it. He shrugs it off. “No, I just didn’t expect to see him here. He really grew up.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny snorts. “He’s a big kid now.” Suddenly an idea strikes him. “Hey, since you’re around and I can’t be there to keep him from doing dumb shit, watch over him for me, will ya?”</p><p>Taeil takes a moment to answer, and when he does, he sounds surprised. “Oh, I mean, sure,” he says. “I guess I can do that.”</p><p>Johnny shoves another carrot in his mouth and sighs, content. </p><p>“Thanks, Taeil. You’re the best. Listen, I gotta go, I’m only on my lunch break at work and I don’t have much time left. Talk to you later?”</p><p>“Sure,” Taeil responds, a bit distant. “Bye, Johnny.”</p><p>“Bye, dude.”</p><p>Johnny hangs up and begins wolfing down his food, eager to fill his stomach as much as he can before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Renjun, oh my god, you'll never guess who I ran into just now."</p><p>Donghyuck bursts into their dorm room, throwing his bag onto the floor and flopping into bed. Renjun, his roommate, looks up from his laptop and raises a brow.</p><p>"Who?" he asks.</p><p>"Moon Taeil." The name comes out of Donghyuck's mouth like a sigh, wistful and romantic. He stares up at the ceiling with a soft smile.</p><p>Renjun seems unfazed. "And I'm supposed to know who that is?" he asks, typing away on his computer. "Please expand."</p><p>Donghyuck rolls over onto his side, cheek squished against the mattress. He pouts. "Only the actual love of my life!" he says. Renjun simply stares back at him, face blank. "He's my brother's best friend. Or was? I don't know, I think they're still close but I haven't seen him in literal years. He used to come over all the time when I was a kid and I had the fattest crush on him. He was like, my first love."</p><p>Renjun snorts. "Cute," he says. "So he lives here, or what? How old is this guy?"</p><p>"He goes to grad school here," Donghyuck explains. His face screws up in concentration as he tries to remember how old Taeil actually is. "He's like... a little older than Johnny? He must be like, 23 now? 24 maybe? I don't know, but he's still <em> so hot, </em>Injunnie."</p><p>"So he's a millennial," Renjun laughs. "Not sure what I expected your type to be, but 'old man' wasn't it."</p><p>Donghyuck sits up and throws a pillow at Renjun. They've only known each other for a few months now, having been paired up randomly as roommates by the university, but they were quick to become friends. Donghyuck thinks he must have gotten extremely lucky with the random roommate draw. Not only does he actually like his roommate, but he and Renjun get along so well, it feels like they've known each other for years. Sometimes Donghyuck forgets that Renjun wasn't actually there for some of the more formative parts of his life, like his puppy-love crush on Moon Taeil.</p><p>"He's not an old man! He's cute. And sweet. And totally my type!" Donghyuck huffs. Renjun laughs and closes his laptop, whatever assignment he was previously working on seemingly abandoned. "He's even more perfect than I remember, Renjun. And he seemed flustered to see me. I don't know, I think we flirted...?"</p><p>This seems to catch Renjun's attention. He scoots forward on his own bed, elbows resting on his knees and chin in hands. "Oh?" he asks. "Do tell."</p><p>Another dreamy sigh. "Well... he said I look good," he says. "And he was, like, blushing. Which I mean, I don't blame him, I was like thirteen last time he saw me and we don't talk about what I looked like then." Renjun snorts again, imagining a tiny preteen Donghyuck. "I kinda checked him out and he got all flustered and shy. And he let me give him my number! That's a good sign, right?"</p><p>Renjun pretends to think for a moment, if only to make Donghyuck squirm. "Yeah, probably," he says with a laugh. "But be careful, Hyuck. Like you said, he last saw you when you were just a kid. He might not think of you in that way. You're probably more like a—"</p><p>"Don't say it," Donghyuck interrupts. "Please, I know. But I'm not a kid anymore. I have a plan to win him over."</p><p>"And what would that be?" Renjun asks.</p><p>"I'm going to seduce him."</p><p>Renjun laughs, his whole body shaking with amusement. "Good luck with that," he says. "You'll certainly need it."</p><p>Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at his roommate and flops back down onto his bed. He pulls out his phone, wishing he'd texted himself from Taeil's number earlier just so he could reach out first. He'd been so excited to see him again that he hadn't realized he'd have to wait for Taeil to make a move. Donghyuck can only pray that he doesn't ghost him, but somehow he has a feeling that won't happen.</p><p>Moon Taeil has always been a sweetheart. He's too nice to do something like ignore an old friend, even if Donghyuck was just Johnny's annoying little brother. Besides, maybe it's wishful thinking, but Donghyuck swears there was something special in his gaze when they crossed paths. Something like wonder, something like fascination.</p><p>Something like hope.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Grad school is literal hell.</p><p>Taeil has been drowning in schoolwork all week; he'd barely had time to meet up with Donghyuck for lunch between classes and coursework. When they did meet up, Taeil was distracted - the upcoming deadline for a huge project looming over his head. They'd ended up parting ways after only twenty minutes, Taeil apologizing profusely for his frazzled state.</p><p>He feels bad. He wants to spend time with Donghyuck, he really does, but he's just so <em> busy. </em>Donghyuck seems to understand, though, and in the past few days they've settled for exchanging texts here and there while Taeil works.</p><p><em> dont worry, hyung! </em> Donghyuck had said in response to Taeil's very heartfelt apologies. <em> hanging out with me should be stress free, and u have important things to do! i can wait! i'm not going anywhere~ </em></p><p>Taeil wonders what happened to Johnny's bratty little brother. Was he always this adorable, or is Taeil's brain muddled by how fucking beautiful Donghyuck is now? It's hard to tell. Regardless, it makes his heart beat just a little bit faster.</p><p>Now Taeil sits in the library, four different textbooks spread across the table in front of him and laptop open to a near-empty google doc. He's on his second cup of coffee of the day already, and it's only 11am. He feels jittery, restless. He just wants this research paper to write itself.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>A voice cuts through his inner turmoil. The sound is sweet and light, and Taeil recognizes it instantly.</p><p>"Donghyuck," he responds, sitting up a little bit straighter. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Checking out some dumb book for my lit class," Donghyuck explains, waving said book around in his hands. "What are you up to? Studying?"</p><p>Taeil lets out a groan. "Research paper," he says, slumping forward. "I'm so bored I think I might die. Don't go to grad school if you value your sanity, Hyuckie."</p><p>Donghyuck laughs, his cheeks flushing slightly red at the nickname. Taeil realizes a moment too late that maybe he's overstepped his bounds, but does nothing to correct it. Instead he simply coughs, awkwardly clearing his throat.</p><p>"Wasn't planning on it," Donghyuck responds with a soft smile. He eyes the chair across from Taeil and bites at his bottom lip. Taeil's eyes follow the action almost instinctively. "Want some company? I'm not doing anything right now. I promise not to bother you."</p><p>Once again, Taeil's brain screams at him that this is a bad idea, but does he listen? Of course not. "Oh, sure," he says, gesturing for Donghyuck to sit. "Anything to make this more bearable."</p><p>Donghyuck smiles again, eyes sparkling. "I can definitely do that for you." He sits down across from Taeil and rests his chin in his hands, watching as he goes back to his work. Minutes pass in this manner, Taeil typing away and Donghyuck observing. Taeil expects him to pull out his phone or something, maybe start reading that "dumb book" he'd checked out for class, but he doesn't. Donghyuck simply stares at him with a dopey, pleased look on his face. Taeil blushes.</p><p>"Um," he says, looking up at his companion. "Sorry if this is boring for you? You don't have to stay, really."</p><p>"It's not boring," Donghyuck answers quickly. He scoots his chair in a little closer, leaning forward. "I like watching you."</p><p>He's sure his face is beet red by now, the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. "Oh," he says. "Um, okay. As long as you aren't bored."</p><p>Donghyuck grins at him, bright and mischievous. "Nah, I could never be bored with you around," he says. His eyes slide over Taeil's form again, much like they had that first day, and Taeil feels the whole library heat up around him. "You look hot when you're concentrating."</p><p>Taeil nearly chokes on his spit, and he has to hit his own chest to stop himself from dying right on the spot. Donghyuck seems to think this is cute and bursts into giggles. Taeil shrinks in his seat.</p><p>"Oh my god," he says, not even bothering to hide how flustered the compliment has made him. "Quiet, you. What happened to 'I won't bother you'?" he scolds.</p><p>Donghyuck giggles again. "Sorry, hyung." He tilts his head to the side, like a cute puppy, eyes wide. "Am I distracting you~?"</p><p>"Yes." Taeil frowns and picks up a wadded up piece of notebook paper. He tosses it at Donghyuck, but there's little malice in the action. Donghyuck dodges the throw easily and laughs. "Now stop it; hyung has work to do."</p><p>Donghyuck gives him another smile and a little salute.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>He doesn't get much writing done, but he certainly leaves the library feeling lighter and bubblier than when he'd arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hyung! Are you even <em> listening?</em>"</p><p>Johnny startles, turning his attention back to where his younger brother is pouting at him from the phone screen. He chuckles at the indignant look on Donghyuck's face and shuts off his TV to give him his full attention.</p><p>"Sorry, Hyuck. You were saying?"</p><p>Donghyuck huffs, angling his phone camera so that Johnny can see his outfit. He's wearing tight black jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt that Johnny is almost certain he stole from his closet back home. "What do you think?" he asks. "I can't decide what to wear."</p><p>"Is that my shirt?" Johnny frowns. "What's this for again? Where are you going?"</p><p>Hyuck lets out a long labored sigh. "You really weren't listening," he complains. "I'm going to a party! Please open your ears, Johnny. Now which jacket is sexiest?"</p><p>Johnny pauses, his mind going blank for a moment. A party? <em> His </em>baby brother is going to a college party? The alarm bells instantly begin ringing in his head, and he feels his heart rate pick up in his chest.</p><p>"Excuse me?" he asks. "And who exactly are you trying to look sexy for?"</p><p>"Hyuuuuung," Donghyuck whines. He tries to hide the blush rising on his cheeks, but Johnny sees all. He knows Donghyuck well, knows he wouldn't be caught dead at a frat party without an ulterior motive. He may be a bit reckless, but he's softer than he first appears. Drunken ragers aren't really his thing.</p><p>"Donghyuck," he says. "Be careful. Those parties can be dangerous, you know?"</p><p>"I know," Donghyuck says. "Don't worry. I'm going with Renjun, and I invited Taeil hyung, though I don't know if he's going to go."</p><p>At the mention of his best friend, Johnny perks up. He doesn't miss the way Donghyuck's demeanor changes as he says his name, the way he bites at his lip and averts eye contact. He looks <em> shy, </em>hopeful. Johnny blinks.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>"Taeil?" he asks. Donghyuck's cheeks are dusted a light pink. He nods. "Well, alright. Just don't drink too much and don't take anything from strangers. Call me immediately if anything goes wrong. I know I'm like, hours away but I won't hesitate to drive all the way over to cut a bitch."</p><p>Donghyuck laughs and shoves his two jackets into the camera again. "Okay, okay," he says. "Now help me choose a jacket."</p><p>Johnny thinks for a moment. He mentally goes through all of Taeil's ex-boyfriends and what kind of fashion they had. "...leather," he ends up choosing. "And put on some eye makeup. Boys love that shit."</p><p>"Thanks, hyung," Donghyuck lets out a sigh. "I have to finish getting ready now. Talk to you later! Love you!"</p><p>He barely has time to spit back an "I love you" of his own before Donghyuck is ending the call. Chuckling, Johnny pauses to think about this new development.</p><p>Taeil and Donghyuck. He can't say he's surprised, exactly - his little brother has proclaimed on multiple occasions that he is going to marry Taeil when he grows up. But this is different; this could turn into something real. Johnny wonders if anything will come of it. He finds that he wouldn't hate it if it did, so long as they don't hurt each other, that is.</p><p>He impulsively dials Taeil's number. He picks up on the third ring.</p><p>"Hey, John," Taeil greets absentmindedly. He sounds distracted, probably in the middle of yet another assignment. "What's up?"</p><p>"Hey," Johnny starts. "I heard Hyuck invited you to a party tonight."</p><p>There's a pause, and Johnny has to stop himself from chuckling as he imagines the panicked look on his best friend's face. "Oh, um, yeah," Taeil finally responds. "Wasn't planning on going though; I'm kinda swamped with homework."</p><p>Johnny frowns. "You always are," he says. "I need you to go and keep an eye on him. It's his first college party, you know? I don't want him to do anything stupid."</p><p>"Oh," Taeil sighs. "I mean, I guess I can do that. Even though I have no actual desire to go. Undergrad parties are so... you know."</p><p>"I know," Johnny laughs. "Just for a little while, please? You can hang out with Hyuck and his roommate. They may be young but they're fun, I promise."</p><p>"Fine," Taeil mumbles. "But only because I've been working on this assignment for four straight hours and I could use a break. Plus I'd rather Hyuck didn't die of alcohol poisoning."</p><p>"Glad we're on the same page."</p><p>Johnny considers probing a little, to try and see if his brother's feelings are reciprocated at all, but he decides against it. Taeil is generally a more private person, and he doesn't take well to direct questioning. He figures he'll find out sooner or later, anyway. Taeil may be private - but that doesn't mean he's necessarily subtle.</p><p>Taeil lets out a heavy sigh. "I guess I should go get ready, then," he says. "Talk to you later?"</p><p>Johnny grins, though the other can't see it. "Thanks, Taeil. Talk to you later."</p><p>His work here is done.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck pushes his way through the crowd, trying his best to dodge the throngs of sticky bodies gyrating around him. The air in the frat house is thick and hot, the smell of weed and alcohol wafting through the air. He tugs on Renjun's wrist and pulls him along.</p><p>"God, do college kids ever shower?" Renjun complains, his nose scrunching up in disgust. "It smells like sweat and death in here."</p><p>Donghyuck laughs. "And that's why we're getting away from this cesspool of a dance floor," he says. The two make their way out of the living room and towards the kitchen. Just as they cross the threshold into the kitchen, Donghyuck sees him.</p><p>"He's here," he inhales sharply, dropping Renjun's wrist in favor of smacking him on the chest. "Getting a drink. Look!"</p><p>Renjun's eyes snap up, then widen. "<em>That's </em>Moon Taeil?" he asks. "Okay, I understand now. He could get it. Damn."</p><p>Donghyuck smacks Renjun again, but he's too floored by the sight of his crush to say anything more. He feels his throat go dry as he takes in Taeil's outfit - most notably the way the top few buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing smooth skin. He gulps.</p><p>Taeil looks up and catches his eyes. His face lights up in a smile and he lifts his hand in a wave.</p><p>"Hyuck," he says, stepping forward to meet him. "There you are. I was about to text you."</p><p>"Hyung." Donghyuck can feel his entire face heating up despite the simple exchange. Renjun snickers next to him. "You came. I thought you might be too busy."</p><p>Taeil scratches at the back of his neck and smiles. "Yeah, well, I am busy. But you asked me to come, so." Donghyuck's heart stutters in his chest. "Plus I have to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. You always did like to make bad decisions as a kid."</p><p>Renjun laughs then, and holds out a hand. "Hi," he says. "Huang Renjun. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Taeil looks sheepish for a moment, as if he had forgotten they weren't the only two in the room. He lifts a brow and takes Renjun's hand, shaking it. "Moon Taeil," he says. "I'm guessing you're the roommate?"</p><p>"Yeah." Renjun glances at Donghyuck for a moment, then smirks. Donghyuck notices the mischievous glint in his eye a moment too late. "The roommate... and the boyfriend."</p><p>Donghyuck nearly chokes on his own spit. Taeil looks shocked, his eyes growing wide and cheeks flushing red. Donghyuck reaches out to strangle Renjun in a chokehold.</p><p>"He's not!" he screeches.</p><p>At the same time, Taeil croaks, "O-oh."</p><p>The awkward silence that follows is broken by another evil cackle from Renjun.</p><p>"I'm joking, oh my god," he says, prying himself out of Donghyuck's death grip. "You should see your faces right now."</p><p>"Renjun, I'm going to kill you," Donghyuck snarls. Taeil laughs, uneasy.</p><p>"No you aren't! You're going to go dance with Taeil who now definitely knows that you're single~!" he sings. And with that, he disappears off into the adjacent room, leaving Hyuck to pick up the mess he'd just made.</p><p>He hesitates. "Um," he says.</p><p>"Um," Taeil laughs. "So he's not your boyfriend?" he asks, words careful. Donghyuck thinks he sees the beginnings of a smile tugging at Taeil's lips, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up.</p><p>"God, no," he says. "Never. I'm saving myself for you, hyung. Remember?"</p><p>Donghyuck regrets the words as soon as they've left his mouth, but it's too late. The bashful laugh Taeil responds with does little to wipe the embarrassment away. If anything it only makes him feel more like a child: young and dumb and in love with his brother's best friend.</p><p>Taeil seems to notice how shy Donghyuck has gotten. He sends him a reassuring smile. "Do you want to go dance?" he asks. "I don't think Renjun's coming back any time soon."</p><p>Donghyuck does his best to even out his breathing. He nods, slowly, and watches in awe as Taeil's face lights up in a bright grin.</p><p>"Cool," Taeil says, and he reaches out to lightly grab Donghyuck's hand. "Show me what you're made of."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Taeil is having a crisis.</p><p>He wakes up with a pounding headache and regret coursing through his veins. He'd only had one drink at the party, careful not to become so intoxicated that he couldn't watch over Donghyuck, and yet his head now feels like it's full of bricks. Maybe it's simply the events of the previous night that are weighing him down. It can't be the alcohol, as Taeil knows how to handle himself pretty well. No, it has to be the memories.</p><p>The memories of Donghyuck smiling bright as he sings along to the music overhead. Of Donghyuck's body pressed against his, arms slung around shoulders. Of Donghyuck's gaze on his lips, heady and more intoxicating than any alcohol he'd consumed. Taeil is hungover, but not from the beer. He's hungover on <em> feelings. </em></p><p>The realization smacks him in the head and he groans. Feelings. For Johnny's little brother. He feels sick, suddenly, and drags himself out of bed to go splash some water on his face.</p><p>He stares at himself in the mirror. A blush burns through his cheeks as he thinks about what this means. Of course he's known since their first reunion that he's attracted to Donghyuck; who wouldn't be when he looks like <em> that? </em>But this is different. This is more than physical attraction. Taeil thinks of Donghyuck's laugh, his voice, his smile. He thinks of Donghyuck offering to keep him company while he studies, texting him snippets of songs he thinks he'll like and telling him funny stories about his day. A drunk Donghyuck, leaning his head on Taeil's shoulder and asking him question after question about his studies, like he's truly interested.</p><p>And Taeil's interested, too. He wants to know everything about Donghyuck.</p><p>He sighs and scrubs at his face, trying to wash away the guilt gnawing through his chest. What would Johnny think if he knew? Would he be angry? Donghyuck is only eighteen, and Taeil is twenty-four. They hadn't done anything at the party last night - only danced and flirted - but still. Taeil <em> wants </em>to do more. If Donghyuck will have him.</p><p>"Dude, are you okay?" A voice calls from outside the bathroom door. "The water's been running for like five minutes. Did you die?"</p><p>Taeil grimaces and shuts off the sink. He opens the door and finds one of his roommates, Yuta, standing there.</p><p>"I wish," Taeil responds with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>Yuta raises a brow and laughs. "Bad night, huh? I thought you didn't do parties anymore."</p><p>"I thought so too," Taeil says. He pushes past Yuta and begins walking towards their shared living room, where their third roommate, Doyoung, sits on the couch. Yuta follows.</p><p>"So? You gonna share what's got you reliving our early party days?" Yuta sits next to Doyoung and props his chin up on his hands, eyes sparkling. "Is it a booooy?"</p><p>Taeil blushes. "Shut up," he says. "Maybe. Yes."</p><p>Doyoung perks up, setting his phone aside. "I'm sorry, what? Taeil went out last night? For a <em> boy? </em> Is it 2015 again?"</p><p>He scoffs, massaging his temples. "Johnny asked me to watch over him, okay?" The words leave his mouth before he fully realizes the implications. Within seconds, both Doyoung and Yuta are on him like hounds.</p><p>"What? Johnny?"</p><p>"Watch over <em> who?!" </em></p><p>Taeil really, truly, does not want to talk about this. Both of his roommates know Johnny; the four of them had been a sort of foursome back in college, but they've never met Donghyuck. Taeil is certain they know of his existence, though, and it likely won't take long for them to connect the dots. He lets out a long, grieving sigh, and pools his head in his hands.</p><p>"Donghyuck," he says, resigned.</p><p>Doyoung blinks. Yuta laughs.</p><p>"Donghyuck? Like, Johnny's little brother, Donghyuck?" Yuta is full on cackling now, and Taeil lifts his head to send him a sharp glare.</p><p>"Shut <em> up," </em>he whines. "I'm aware of how ridiculous this is. You don't need to rub it in."</p><p>Doyoung's mouth is gaping open like he's a fish out of water. "I'm sorry," he says, slowly. "You have the hots for Johnny's little brother? Isn't he like, fifteen?" The look on his face is nothing short of scandalized.</p><p>"Holy shit, no," Taeil protests. His cheeks burn a bright red as he struggles to explain himself to his best friends. "He's eighteen. And he's cute, okay? I can't help it."</p><p>Now Doyoung is laughing, too, though it's more of a disbelieving nervous chuckle than the buffoonery Yuta is displaying. "Still," he says, hesitant. "Isn't that kind of weird?"</p><p>"Is it?" Taeil bites at his lip, nervous. "I mean, I know there's a big age gap and all, and he's Johnny's brother... but... it doesn't feel weird when we're together. I honestly forget I've known him since he was a kid sometimes. We click really well."</p><p>"It's kinda weird," Doyoung says.</p><p>At the same time, Yuta declares: "Nah, it’s chill."</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before Yuta opens his mouth, cutting off whatever Doyoung was going to say next.</p><p>"I say go for it," he says. "He's a consenting adult, and it's not like you were into him before or anything. You haven't even seen him in years. Just think of it like eyeing a hot stranger. He's eighteen; that shit's legal."</p><p>Taeil makes a face. "Don't be gross about it," he says. "I actually like Donghyuck; this isn't the same as you trying to get into Mark's pants."</p><p>Yuta shrugs. "It's kinda the same, dude."</p><p>Before they can break into another argument, Doyoung clears his throat. "At least talk to Johnny about it," he says, standing to move towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some breakfast; anyone want some?"</p><p>Taeil eyes the clock on the wall. "It's noon," he says.</p><p>"We're grad students. We eat breakfast whenever the fuck we want," Doyoung points out.</p><p>"Touche."</p><p>"Ooh, french toast! I want french toast!" Yuta declares, following Doyoung into the attached kitchen. Doyoung begins complaining about how he's not their personal chef - he was just going to make eggs or something easy - and just like that, Taeil's crisis is forgotten.</p><p>At least for now.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Johnny hasn't heard from Donghyuck or Taeil in a while, and he assumes this means things are going well. Normally he isn't one to pry into other people's affairs, but he's <em> bored. </em>Johnny's own 9-5 life is stale and uninteresting. Living vicariously through whatever relationship his brother and his best friend are building is all that is keeping him afloat.</p><p>Work is slow today, so he texts Donghyuck. If anything, talking to his little brother will keep him occupied until he finds something productive to do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>boo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>hi hyung<br/>what's up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>bored at work<br/>just checking in</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>sounds horrible.<br/>being a real working adult must suck</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>😔<br/>how was the party?<br/>i'm assuming you didn't die</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie </b>
</p><p>you have assumed correctly<br/>it was good hehe :^)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>what's that face mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>don't worry about it hyung~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY! </b>
</p><p>brat...<br/>does this have to do with whoever u were trying to look sexy for?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>maybeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>so there is someone<br/>are you going to tell ur favorite hyung who it is?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>nope!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>hyuckieeeeeee 😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>hyunnnnggggg<br/>it's just a silly crush, dw about it<br/>i don't think he likes me back</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>hmmmm 🤔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>seriously<br/>so how are u hyung?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>changing the subject i see<br/>sigh, im fine</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Johnny wonders briefly how Donghyuck would react if he told him he already knows who it is. Would he be embarrassed? Does he think Johnny would be angry? Because really, he's more amused than anything else. Moon Taeil is the sweetest guy he knows; he's not too worried about him taking advantage or hurting his brother.</p><p>Besides, Hyuck can take care of himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie </b>
</p><p>ur boring</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>tell me about it</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His work computer pings with a new email, and Johnny sighs. He decides to let Donghyuck and his crush be for now. He can pry again another time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The cold winter air bites at Taeil’s cheeks as he walks across campus to class. He tugs at his scarf, pulling it up to cover his chin, and shivers. His phone pings in his pocket.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>hyung!!! 😊<br/>i got you a christmas present<br/>can we meet up before break? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil's heart skips a beat at the messages. Donghyuck got him a Christmas present? The thought makes his insides feel all warm and fuzzy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>of course 😍<br/>u got me smth? u didn't have to!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>but i wanted to ❤️<br/>are you free this weekend?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>ur so sweet 😭</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For a brief moment Taeil panics as he realizes that he hasn't gotten Donghyuck anything in return. He'll have to go shopping before they meet up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>yes, i have some homework but otherwise good to go</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>can i come over on saturday?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He pauses, cheeks flushing and hands shaking. Donghyuck wants to <em> come over. </em>They've never hung out in private before, always surrounded by the bustling public. Taeil isn't too worried about things happening, but he's nervous. He's always nervous when it comes to Donghyuck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>sure!<br/>my roommates might be around<br/>so sorry in advance lol 😅</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>i dont mind 😊<br/>i'll text u when i'm omw!!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>His roommates are, in fact, not around.</p><p>Taeil doesn't know what he did to deserve this fate, but Yuta and Doyoung both happen to be out by the time Donghyuck comes knocking at their apartment door the following saturday. He's not sure if this is a blessing or a curse. It could honestly go either way.</p><p>Donghyuck's smile is bright and his cheeks are glowing when Taeil answers the door.</p><p>"Hi, hyung!" he says, lightly bouncing on his heels. "Merry Christmas!"</p><p><em> He is so fucking adorable, </em>Taeil thinks as he opens the door wider, gesturing for Donghyuck to enter. "Hey," he says with a warm smile. "Merry Christmas to you, too."</p><p>Donghyuck nearly skips inside, hands clutched around a neatly wrapped box. His eyes scan the apartment with wonder. Taeil nearly laughs at the sight; he remembers how huge their apartment first seemed after coming from shitty studios and on campus dorms. He certainly doesn't miss that life.</p><p>"Living room's over here," he says, gently reaching to guide Donghyuck with a hand on the small of his back. Donghyuck flushes at the contact, biting his lip. Taeil feels his heart stutter in his chest at the implications.</p><p>"This is a nice place," Donghyuck says. He sits down on the couch, still clutching the gift in his hands. "Are your roommates home?"</p><p>Taeil takes a seat next to him, close but not too close. "Thanks," he says. "No, they're both busy. It's just us," he trails off, choosing to stare intensely at his own gift bag, which sits on the coffee table before them. He'd picked up Donghyuck's present just hours ago, wrapping it only moments before his arrival. To say he was cutting it close would be an understatement.</p><p>"Oh." Donghyuck blushes again, then shifts to face Taeil. "Um, here you go, hyung!" he says, thrusting the small gift box into his hands. "I hope you like it."</p><p>Taeil is certain that he'll love anything Donghyuck gives him. He says as much as he carefully unwraps the gift, trying not to let Donghyuck's intense gaze distract him.</p><p>When he opens the box, he's met with a cute charm. A little golden sun dangles next to a silver moon, connected by a chain. Taeil stares at it with wide eyes.</p><p>"I know it's not much," Donghyuck starts nervously. "But it reminded me of you? It's a keychain, you can put it on your keys or whatever," he says. "The moon is you, because you're Moon Taeil... and the sun... well, the sun is me because that was always my nickname as a kid, I don't know if you remember..."</p><p>"No way," Taeil says with a startled laugh. Donghyuck freezes, and Taeil realizes it must have sounded like he was responding to his statement. He quickly backtracks. "I mean, yes I remember! This is sweet, Donghyuck, I love it. Thank you." He laughs some more, then reaches for his own present. "Here, open mine."</p><p>Donghyuck gives him a wary look, still not entirely understanding Taeil's reaction. When he opens the bag, however, the pieces click together.</p><p>"This is..." he inhales, pulling out the tiny sun charm.</p><p>"I promise I didn't copy you!" Taeil laughs. "This one can go on your phone. I don't know if kids still put charms on their phone or not, but I thought you might like it, so..."</p><p>Donghyuck's face falls, and Taeil realizes too slowly that he just inadvertently called him a "kid." Grimacing, he lifts his own keychain up next to Donghyuck's to compare them.</p><p>"They look pretty together," he says, soft. Taeil thinks he and Donghyuck look pretty together, too, though he isn't about to voice that thought. "I didn't think of the moon thing though, so I guess you win this time."</p><p>A small smile finds its way onto Donghyuck's face. He seems to relax a bit as he admires the charms, sparkling between them. "Is it a competition?" he laughs.</p><p>"Well, no," Taeil says. "But I do feel a bit bad that your gift is cuter than mine."</p><p>Donghyuck lets out another giggle, then pulls out his phone to loop the charm through his case. "It's adorable, don't worry," he says. He bites at his bottom lip again, and Taeil notices for the first time that Donghyuck seems especially nervous today.  "Um—" Donghyuck says, proving Taeil's observation correct.</p><p>He tilts his head curiously. "What's up?" he asks.</p><p>"I have one more gift for you," Donghyuck nearly whispers. Taeil is about to ask what it is when suddenly Donghyuck is leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. It's over before Taeil even has time to process what just happened. The shock is evident on his face as Donghyuck pulls away, cheeks red and eyes cast downward.</p><p>"Oh," Taeil sputters stupidly.</p><p>Donghyuck looks like he's seen a ghost. He scoots further away from Taeil on the couch and hides his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he says. Taeil feels his heart clench. What is he sorry for? "I shouldn't have done that; I know my crush is dumb and stupid; you probably only think of me as a little kid... please just forget about this, hyung—"</p><p><em> Crush. </em>Donghyuck has a crush on him.</p><p>Taeil schools his expression and wills his heart to stop racing so damn fast in his chest. "Donghyuck," he interrupts, soft. He reaches out and pulls Donghyuck's hands into his, holding them gently. He sends him a warm, apologetic smile. Donghyuck stares back, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, and Taeil melts.</p><p>He wants to tell Donghyuck that he's wrong. That he doesn't just think of him as a little kid, that his crush isn't stupid, and that he's glad he likes him in that way. But Donghyuck is looking at him with so much longing and affection that all coherent thought leaves Taeil's mind. Instead of saying anything, he gives into the more primal part of his brain and leans forward.</p><p>Donghyuck's eyes flutter closed as Taeil presses their lips together. The kiss is soft, sweet, and careful. Taeil releases one of Donghyuck's hands in favor of caressing the side of his neck and he feels Donghyuck squeeze his other hand lightly. It's all so tender that Taeil thinks his heart may burst out of his chest at any moment. He pulls away slowly, placing one last kiss to the tip of Donghyuck's nose before leaning back.</p><p>"O-oh." It's now Donghyuck's turn to sputter stupidly. He blinks up at Taeil, shy, then buries his face in his shoulder. Taeil laughs and wraps his arms around him in a loose hug.</p><p>"Want to watch a movie or something?" he asks, voice quiet so as not to disturb the moment. Donghyuck nods, but neither of them make a move to do anything. Instead they stay put, clinging to one another on the couch.</p><p>A tiny voice in the back of Taeil's head (one that sounds suspiciously like Doyoung) screams at him to talk to Johnny before making any more moves. He pushes it aside.</p><p>If he needs Johnny's permission to date his little brother, he'll ask him later. Right now all he wants to do is bask in the warmth that Donghyuck provides, impossibly radiant in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>There's only a few days left before winter break. Donghyuck is planning to go home to visit with his family, which means almost an entire month away from campus. Away from Renjun, away from his professors. Away from Taeil.</p><p>He's excited to see Johnny and his parents, but there's been an uneasy feeling gnawing at his gut ever since he left Taeil's apartment the other day. Sure, they kissed, but they didn't really <em> talk </em>about it. Donghyuck can't help but worry that maybe the kiss was Taeil's way of letting him down easily, a sweet goodbye to placate his stupid baby crush. And now they won't see each other for several weeks - what if Taeil simply ignores him when they come back? What if this is all some kind of silly game to him?</p><p>Donghyuck sighs, rolling over in his bed. He's thinking too hard. He should be packing for his trip back home right now, but instead he's chewing a hole through his bottom lip with how stressed he's become. He tries to remind himself that Moon Taeil isn't some playboy asshole. Ever since Donghyuck was a kid he's been nothing but kind and understanding. He wouldn't kiss him and then ghost him, right?</p><p>His phone vibrates against his desk, the noise startling Donghyuck out of his moping. He grabs for it lazily, expecting it to be Johnny or his mom checking in again, but it's not. The name <em> taeil hyung </em>❤️❤️❤️  stares back at him, expectant, and Donghyuck inhales sharply.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>hey hyuckie<br/>how are you?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's a simple message, but given that Donghyuck had nearly convinced himself Taeil was never going to speak to him again, it's enough to make his eyes prickle with tears of relief. He sits up in his bed and quickly begins to type back, all semblance of aloofness out the window. (Not that he'd ever been subtle about his feelings. Taeil would have to be as dumb as a brick not to notice the bedroom eyes Donghyuck sent his way at any opportunity.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>hyung!!<br/>much better now that you're here<br/>😍</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>oh shush<br/>you're going home soon, right?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Donghyuck fidgets nervously. Taeil is from the same town as him, obviously - but as far as he knows, nobody back home knows about them. Whatever <em> they </em>are. Donghyuck certainly hasn't mentioned it to Johnny, and hopefully Taeil hasn't, either. But if he's planning on coming back, too... won't someone find out, inevitably?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>yep<br/>leaving tomorrow<br/>what about you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>oh, i'm staying here for most of break<br/>i'll come home for christmas but that's it</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Oh. </em>Donghyuck lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>ohh<br/>i'll miss u 😢</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>aww,,,<br/>i'll miss you too<br/>do you want to meet up one more time before break?<br/>dinner tonight?<br/>my treat</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Donghyuck's heart is in his throat, hammering wildly and making it hard to breathe. Is Moon Taeil asking him out on a date? Who cares about sounding too eager; his emotions are having a full on party inside his brain.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>yes!!!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He has to stop his fingers from shaking too hard as he types. It's quite the feat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>can we get pizza?<br/>im craving it 😔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>haha<br/>of course baby 😚</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baby. <em> Baby. BABY. </em>Moon Taeil called him baby. Donghyuck rolls over and screams into his pillow, throwing his phone haphazardly to the side. It's a good thing Renjun isn't around at the moment, because the state of absolute mush he's been reduced to by a single word is quite embarrassing. After a few minutes of screeching like a banshee, he takes a few deep breaths and checks his phone again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>i'll pick you up in an hr?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>ok 💖</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He sets his phone down with a dreamy sigh, then pulls himself out of bed to start getting ready for his <em> date. </em>Donghyuck smiles to himself as he sifts through his closet, feeling giddy and lovesick. If this dinner goes well, he doesn't know how he'll contain himself for three whole weeks without Taeil. And if it doesn't go well, well... he’d rather not think about that. He's going to be miserable either way.</p><p>Winter break is going to be longer than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Johnny isn't stupid; he knows when something's up.</p><p>And something is definitely up with Donghyuck. He's been acting strange ever since winter break started, not letting his phone out of his sight and disappearing at random times during the day. Johnny is almost certain he knows what the driving force behind this is, but he hasn't found the right time to bring it up.</p><p>An opportunity presents itself one evening as the brothers sit on the couch watching TV. Or rather, Johnny is watching TV while Donghyuck giggles at his phone. Johnny notes the new sunshine charm dangling from Donghyuck's phone case with a raised brow.</p><p>"That's cute," he says, nodding. "Where'd you get that?"</p><p>Donghyuck seems startled by the sudden question, as if he's forgotten that Johnny is sitting right next to him. Johnny would be more offended if he wasn't so amused. Donghyuck twists his phone around and touches the charm lightly, face melting into a soft smile.</p><p>"Oh," he says. "Uh... it was a Christmas gift."</p><p>Johnny expects this answer, yet he's still surprised to hear it confirmed. Taeil isn't exactly a gift person - in their ten years of friendship, he's maybe given him two birthday gifts, and certainly never a Christmas gift. It's the first sign he's gotten that Taeil feels the same towards his brother (if he is, in fact, the one who gave it to him). It's cute.</p><p>"From?" he asks, mostly just to mess with Donghyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck's cheeks flush red. He ducks his head, clutching his phone to his chest. "Nobody," he says. "I mean, just... a boy."</p><p>"A boy," Johnny laughs. "<em>The </em>boy?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Johnny simply grins at him and reaches out to ruffle his hair. "Cute. Did he tell you you're his sunshine on a cloudy day when he gave it to you?"</p><p>Donghyuck pouts in protest. "Stop, no," he whines, pushing Johnny's hands out of his hair. "He didn't say anything like that. Just that it reminded him of me."</p><p>"So basically, that you're his sunshine on a cloudy day."</p><p>Donghyuck continues to whine and Johnny continues to tease him, feeling light and warm inside. No matter that Donghyuck won't tell him who this "mystery" boy is - he'll get it out of them sooner or later.</p><p>(Taeil comes home for the three days surrounding Christmas. He and Johnny get lunch at a sushi joint, and Johnny immediately notices the eerily familiar charm dangling from his car keys. When asked about it, Taeil's reaction is nearly identical to Donghyuck's - red cheeks, avoidant eyes, and a mumbled "a friend gave it to me."</p><p>Johnny grins, asks "just a friend?" and gets a napkin thrown in his face. He doesn't press the issue any further.)</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Taeil-ah~" Donghyuck croons, pressing closer to Taeil where they lay cuddled up on his bed. Taeil feels his heart swell as he looks down at Donghyuck. He looks so soft like this, hair falling messily over his eyes and lips pouting. He smiles at him fondly.</p><p>"Yes, Hyuckie?"</p><p>Donghyuck lays with an arm and a leg slung over Taeil's body, clinging like a baby koala. He smushes closer, cheek pressed into his chest. "I missed you. Break was so boring without you there." Taeil hums, rubbing circles into the small of his back. It's comfortable, cozy.</p><p>"I missed you too, baby," he says. He watches with amusement as Donghyuck's face flushes a deep red. They've grown closer over the past month or so, even with hours of distance and only one kiss between them. Something had shifted after their little gift exchange - though nothing is official just yet, it's clear that they like each other. Taeil stares down at Donghyuck's lips, plush and a little chapped, and wonders if he'd let him make it two kisses. Or three, or four.</p><p>Donghyuck whacks him playfully on the chest and hides his face in his shirt. "Stop that," he whines. "So embarrassing."</p><p>Taeil grins and reaches out to poke Donghyuck on the nose. "What, is my baby shy?" he teases. Donghyuck squirms and whines and Taeil laughs some more. "You're so cute, holy fuck."</p><p>"Stop!" Donghyuck nearly screeches, but Taeil can see him trying to bite back a smile. Taeil leans closer, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Hyuckie, can I kiss you?" he asks. For a brief moment he fears rejection, and he holds his breath, but not seconds later Donghyuck is nodding.</p><p>"Please," he whispers.</p><p>Taeil kisses him slow and soft. He's not sure how experienced Donghyuck is with things like this, and he doesn't particularly care to know, but he's mindful of the age gap. He doesn't want to push things too far, so he lets Donghyuck take the lead. He settles for pressing light kisses into Donghyuck's lips, allowing the younger to reach up and pull him closer by the neck. The moment is lazy, sweet. Taeil thinks he could stay like this forever.</p><p>Donghyuck is apparently unsatisfied with the slow pace, because soon enough he's tugging at Taeil's lower lip and swiping his tongue across it. Taeil tightens his hold on Donghyuck's waist and allows him access. They kiss deeper for only a few moments before a knock on the door interrupts them. Taeil pulls away with a sigh. Donghyuck whines and buries his face in his shoulder.</p><p>Doyoung peeks his head into the room.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Taeil asks, face set in a frown. Doyoung eyes their current position with suspicion, his gaze flitting between the two. He levels a rather intense stare at Taeil, then clears his throat.</p><p>“Yes. Can you come help me with something on my computer? Yuta’s useless,” he says. Taeil sighs, wishing for the millionth time that his roommates were more tech savvy. What kind of 20-something doesn’t know how to disable an ad-blocker? He’s had to help Doyoung with this kind of shit far too often. He doesn’t know what he needs now, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was something simple. Doyoung could likely figure it out if he really wanted to. But of course, his roommates live to bother him - or so it would seem.</p><p>Taeil reluctantly nods, then turns to kiss the top of Donghyuck’s head. “I’ll be right back, baby,” he whispers, disentangling himself. Donghyuck pouts but allows him to go with just a small whine. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling with a huff.</p><p>Doyoung doesn’t even wait until they make it all the way to his room to turn on Taeil.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he snaps, catching Taeil off guard.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know what I mean,” he says, narrowing his eyes. “Baby? Seriously? Have you even talked to Johnny?”</p><p>Taeil turns sheepish as they push into Doyoung’s room. “Do you actually need my help or are you just here to bully me?”</p><p>“I do need your help,” Doyoung scoffs. “But Taeil, this is serious. Johnny deserves to know. You need to tell him. Soon. <em> Now.” </em></p><p>“I’m working on it,” Taeil whines and scratches at the back of his head. “I promise to tell him soon, okay? What do you need help with? I’d like to get back to… what I was doing.”</p><p>Doyoung’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Don’t wanna know,” he says with a sigh. “You better tell Johnny soon, or I’ll tell him myself. Don’t test me.”</p><p>Taeil rolls his eyes again. “Alright,” he says. “So?”</p><p>Doyoung turns to his computer with a frown. “Can you help me block Taeyong on discord? He’s getting on my nerves.”</p><p>Taeil doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. Sometimes he really hates his friends.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck has been spending a lot of time over at Taeil’s apartment. Renjun has given him plenty of shit about it, calling him a traitor and “the reason for his abandonment issues,” but Donghyuck knows he’s secretly happy for him. Regardless, he’s sure to leave some days blocked out for roommate slash best friend time.</p><p>Today, however, is not one of those days. Donghyuck finds himself lounging around in Taeil’s bed for the third time this week, clad in one of his sweatshirts and playing around on his phone. Taeil is in the shower, getting ready for his midday classes. It’s only about 9:30 in the morning - normally Donghyuck would still be passed out at this time, but his boyfriend (or almost boyfriend?) has been a good influence on his sleeping habits. </p><p>(“Love has changed you,” Renjun says. Donghyuck thinks he’s just jealous.)</p><p>He’s in the middle of a particularly difficult song in his rhythm game when his phone vibrates. Donghyuck answers the FaceTime call with an exasperated pout.</p><p>“Hyung,” he whines. “You messed up my full combo!”</p><p>Johnny laughs, looking much too awake on the other side of the screen. “Oh, you’re up,” he says. “I didn’t think you’d answer.”</p><p>Donghyuck huffs, mourning the loss of his new high score as he shifts in the bed. “Well, I answered. What’s up?”</p><p>“Mom wants to know if you want to come home this weekend,” Johnny says. He’s moving around the kitchen of their childhood home, presumably making something to eat for breakfast. “It’s her birthday, you know.”</p><p>“Oh,” Donghyuck says. “Yeah, sure. I’ll come. Is that all? You couldn’t have texted me for that?”</p><p>Johnny laughs again and turns to examine his younger brother. “Maybe I wanted to see my baby brother’s face. Is that a crime?” He glances at Donghyuck’s surroundings, his expression suddenly shifting. “Hang on. Isn’t that Taeil’s apartment?”</p><p>Donghyuck freezes. <em> Fuck. </em>For a moment he’s unsure how to respond and simply stares at Johnny with wide eyes. Then he lets out a nervous laugh, voice cracking.</p><p>“What? No, definitely not,” he says. His throat feels thick and scratchy, his heart pounding in his chest. Johnny narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Yes it is,” he says. “He’s the only person I know with that stupid ice cream shaped lamp. I helped him move it in; you can’t trick me, Hyuck.”</p><p>Donghyuck turns to his left, where the offending lamp rests on the bedside table. He grimaces, cursing Taeil’s stupidly adorable taste in kitschy items.</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>Johnny doesn’t stop there. “You stayed the night at Taeil’s place?” he asks. He takes another look at Donghyuck and blinks in recognition. “Are you wearing his sweatshirt? Holy shit, Donghyuck.”</p><p>He can’t help it. He panics, and hangs up.</p><p>For a moment, Donghyuck simply holds his phone in his shaking hands, eyes wide. <em> Johnny knows, </em> his brain screams. <em> Even worse: Johnny thinks you’re sleeping with his best friend. </em></p><p>They aren’t - sleeping together, that is - no matter how much Donghyuck might want that. They’ve only just begun whatever this <em> thing </em>is, and he doesn’t want to rush it. Still, being caught in Taeil’s bed at an hour when he’s normally asleep, and wearing his clothes? Of course Johnny would assume.</p><p>Donghyuck tries to even out his breathing. He hears the bathroom door open and shoots out of bed, tossing his phone onto the mattress. </p><p>“Hyung!” Donghyuck cries, nearly colliding with a very surprised and very half-naked Taeil. </p><p>Taeil throws one arm around Donghyuck, the other holding his towel up and around his lower body. His cheeks are flushed red, but Donghyuck seems completely unconcerned with his current undressed state.</p><p>“Hyuckie? What’s wrong?” Taeil asks, patting his head affectionately. Taeil may be smaller than Donghyuck, but Donghyuck has a habit of making himself tiny around Taeil. Normally it’s cute; right now it’s a bit concerning.</p><p>“Johnny,” Donghyuck breathes into Taeil’s shoulder. “He called me, and he noticed I was at your apartment, and he… I think he knows about us… what should we do? I panicked, hyung, I just hung up on him. Oh god. I hung up on him. What do we do!”</p><p>Taeil takes a moment to process what Donghyuck has just said, then gently pushes at Donghyuck’s shoulder to look him in the eye. “It’s alright, Hyuckie,” Taeil says with a shy smile. “I’ll talk to him, okay? Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath and nods. He then seems to notice for the first time that Taeil is wearing nothing but a towel. His face runs cherry red, and he bites at his bottom lip nervously. “O-okay,” he says. “Okay.”</p><p>Taeil laughs, sheepish. “I’ll call him once I get dressed, okay? It’s probably about time we tell him the truth. I’ve been wanting to get his blessing, anyway.”</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t think he could turn even more red, but apparently he was wrong. He lets out a tiny giggle of embarrassment. “What, are you asking for my hand in marriage or something?”</p><p>“Well, not marriage,” Taeil says. He reaches out and brings one of Donghyuck’s hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “At least not yet. But I’d like you to be my boyfriend, if you want to? And if Johnny approves, of course.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s immediate instinct is to scream into his pillow again, this time loud enough for his dorm neighbors to file complaints to the RA. But he can’t, so instead he simply nods, mouth zipped closed in fear that opening it may unleash the screaming.</p><p>“Great.” Taeil’s smile is so bright that it’s nearly blinding. Donghyuck watches in a daze as he makes his way to his room to get changed. Taeil’s not too muscular, but his back is defined in a way that makes Donghyuck ache to run his hands across it. His skin looks smooth and clean, and there’s a perfect dip in his lower back just above where the towel rests on his hips. Donghyuck stares at Taeil and wonders how he got so lucky. His <em> boyfriend </em> is not only the sweetest guy on the planet, but he’s also hot as hell.</p><p>After checking Taeil out for a good thirty seconds, Donghyuck follows him into the bedroom, all thoughts of Johnny forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Johnny can’t stop laughing.</p><p>In all his time as his younger brother, Donghyuck has never once hung up on Johnny like that. Even when they’re arguing, or talking about something that Donghyuck would rather ignore, he’s never just <em> given up. </em>Johnny isn’t sure if he should be concerned or not, but right now he’s too amused to care.</p><p>Donghyuck just <em> hung up on him. </em>Because he got caught.</p><p>He considers calling back, or maybe texting, but ultimately decides against it. Johnny knows his younger brother well, and knows that whatever he’s doing right now, he’s likely not ready to confront this just yet. So he waits patiently for some sort of word from either Donghyuck or Taeil, continuing with his morning task of making breakfast as the time passes.</p><p>Taeil calls him right as he’s sitting down with his plate of pancakes. He answers with a cheery “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Taeil says. He doesn’t sound quite as cheery.</p><p>Johnny takes a big gulp of his orange juice and grins. “So,” he says. “Donghyuck stayed the night at your place.”</p><p>There’s a heavy sigh on the other line, and Johnny thinks he hears someone whispering next to Taeil - probably Donghyuck, if the higher pitch of his voice is anything to go by. </p><p>“Um, yeah,” Taeil says, gulping. “But not like… god, not like that. He just came over to cuddle, I swear. We didn’t do anything—”</p><p>Johnny laughs again, big and boisterous. “Dude,” he says. “It’s fine. I don’t care.”</p><p>“...huh?”</p><p>“I said I don’t care. You guys like each other, right?”</p><p>Silence. Johnny waits patiently, knowing that this is probably all quite the shock for them. He loves them both dearly, but they never have been too observant when it comes to these things.</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Taeil finally says. “We’re actually—well, we’re dating. If you’ll let us, that is.”</p><p>“If I let you?” Boy, he just can’t stop laughing, can he? “Of course I’ll <em> let </em>you. Who do you think I am? Some kind of love dictator?”</p><p>Taeil lets out an affronted squeak. “No, I just. I dunno. You mean you’re not mad?”</p><p>“Why would I be mad?”</p><p>Another pause. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“Taeil,” Johnny sighs, “You’re my best friend. You’re the sweetest, most trustworthy guy I know. If my baby brother has to fall for someone, I’m glad it’s you. I trust you, you know?”</p><p>Taeil lets out a heavy sigh of relief. “Oh,” he says. “Oh, that’s great news. Thank you.”</p><p>Johnny snorts. “You don’t need to thank me,” he says. “Congratulations on your relationship. Take care of Hyuckie.”</p><p>“I will. I promise.”</p><p>For a moment neither of them are sure what to say next. Just as Taeil takes a breath to say something more, Johnny blurts, “I’m pretty sure Donghyuck’s still a virgin, so don’t pressure him into anything before he’s ready—”</p><p>“HYUNG!” Donghyuck screeches, apparently listening in from Taeil’s side, and Johnny bursts into another fit of laughter.</p><p>And just like that, Donghyuck hangs up on Johnny for the second time that day. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>for real tho<br/>congratulations<br/>happy for you two 😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>ew hyung<br/>don’t be gross</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taeil hyung ❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>thank you 😭<br/>we are v happy <b>❤️</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>… and i’m the gross one?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>he’s my boyf he’s allowed to be cute<br/>ur my brother, ur a loser</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>💔<br/>after all i've done for you two...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie</b>
</p><p>😑<br/>...thanks, hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IT’S JOHNNY!</b>
</p><p>😄 ❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! thank you for reading!</p><p>hmu on <a href="http://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>